


Our Love Is God

by Chiararoos



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Heathers AU, F/M, I am Heathers trash, I wanted to write something and here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiararoos/pseuds/Chiararoos
Summary: Marinette plays the part of Veronica in this fanfiction and you can already guess who plays JD,





	Our Love Is God

“September first, 1989. Dear Diary, I believe that I’m a good person. There is good in everyone! Here we are, the first day of senior year and I ask myself what happened.” Marinette wrote in her diary while walking through the halls of Westerburg High. The halls were filled with cliques who insulted the other cliques, it was war. 

“College will be paradise if I’m not dead by june!” That’s when Marinette bumped against Kim. 

“Watch it slut!” He yelled which earned him a high five from his best friend Ivan Bruel, the smartest guy of the football team (which is like being the tallest dwarf).

“Dick” Mumbled Marinette while turning her back to the two bullies.

“What did you say to me?!” Kim pulled her back to him.

Marinette tried to become as tiny as she could. “Nothing, nothing!"  
Kim let go of her shoulder with a smug look on his face and walked away with Ivan to look for their next target. 

“Mari!” A voice yelled from across the hall and Marinette knew immediately who it was. Marinette was ingulfed in a big hug before she could even turn around. “Are we still on for movie night? They finally have the Princess bride on netflix!”

“Of course Alya, I’ll bring the snacks! But don’t you have the movie memorized by now?” Mari joked. Alya Cesaire has been her best friend since kindergarten and is one of the few nice people left of all the teenagers who went to Westerburg. “I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll see you at lunch!”  
Marinette hugged her best friend goodbye and went to the toilet just as the bell rang. 

“Grow up Sabrina, boulimia is so 1987.” A voice said, which Marinette recognized as Chloé Bourgeois, the biggest bitch of the school. Chloé, Sabrina Raincomprix and Lila Rossi were the most popular clique at school, they always wore color coded outfits and always used their rich daddys to get their way.

“Can I get a mint Chloé?” Sabrina asked when she finally stopped puking. 

“What you need is a doctor Sabrina.” Lila responded while looking at her reflecting in the bathroom mirror.

“Ah Chloé and Lila…” The soun d of puking could be heard “And Sabrina. Maybe you couldn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting. Where are you hall passes? “ Miss Caline Bustier bursted inside the girls bathroom. 

“Sabrina felt sick, we are helping her!” Chloé tried.

“Not without a note you aren’t. A weeks detention!” Bustier looked smug while writing their names down for detention.

“Wait! Here is our hall pass, we’re all out for the yearbook comite.” Marinette took that moment to run out of her stall to show the teacher her forged hall pass. She believed it to everyone their surprise.

Chloé looked at the hall pass after Bustier left. “This is excellent! Who are you?”

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I would like something in return.” Marinette hesitated before speaking again. “I want to sit at your table at lunch, just once! No talking is necesarry! Maybe people would leave me alone if they saw me with you guys.”

“You do have good bone structure for a nobody.” Chloé started. “This could be beautiful. Let’s make her beautiful.” Chloé looked at the other two girls and gestured with her head to go out the bathroom. Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and walked with them to who knows where.

“Whose that with Chloé?” A couple students said which made everyone look at the four girls walking into school. “Wow!”

“Lila, Sabrina, Chloé and a babe.” Ivan yelled over all the noise.

“Marinette?!” Alya yelled in surprise. She wasn’t sure until Marinette walked closer. How did her best friend change in such a short amount of time?

“Lila, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.” Students whispered to each other as the four girls walked through the halls. Everyone cleared a path for them.

“And you know life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray and you get your way! Ask me how it feels looking like hell on wheels. My god it’s beautiful! I can be beautiful! And when you’re beautiful… It’s a beautiful freaking day!” Marinette sang in her head. This was the start of her adventure of popularity.


End file.
